1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument and methods for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prepare the distal end of a femur for receipt of an orthopedic component, such as in a total knee arthroplasty, it may be necessary to determine the location of the mechanical axis of the femur. The human femur is generally referred to as having two discrete axes, an anatomical axis and a mechanical axis. The anatomical axis of the femur extends along the longitudinal axis of the shaft of the femur. The mechanical axis of the femur extends from the center of the head of the femur to the center of the knee joint and is the weight bearing axis of the femur. Thus, when an orthopedic component is being implanted on the distal end of the femur, it may be necessary to identify the mechanical axis, i.e., the weight bearing axis, of the femur in order to properly align the orthopedic component within the knee joint.